Earth
Arctilan, Big Blue Marble, C-53, D2K1, Fer-Kel, , Klakmud, Ky, Midgard, New Midgard, New Hala, Planet Ultron, Sol-3; Sol III, Tellus, Terra, The Avengers World, The Blue Planet, The World, Third Rock from the Sun, Asylum 8 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Dimensions = Diameter 12,742 km | Population = 7 billion | First = Motion Picture Funnies Weekly #1 | Quotation = What you fail to understand about Earth... nnph... is that we will fight to the end. We will use every weapon at our command. And if those fail -- we will use yours! | Speaker = Superior Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Superior Spider-Man Vol 2 2 | HistoryText = Overview Earth is a rocky planet orbiting the Sun, and the third planet in order from the star it orbits. Earth-616 has all the features of our reality: same countries, same personalities (politicians, movie stars, etc.), same historical events (World War II, 9/11, etc.), and so on. However, it also contains new ones, such as countries like Wakanda or Genosha, and organizations like the espionage agency, S.H.I.E.L.D. and its enemy, Hydra. Midgard as it known to the Asgardians is one of the Nine Worlds and exists on the middle level of the World Tree along with Jotunheim. Midgard is represented in the Congress of Worlds by a single human senator. Bill Cobb and Jane Foster have both represented their homeworld on the council. Formation Earth is the third planet of the Sol system. It has one moon. It is sometimes referred to as the world or Midgard. Sometimes, it is called by its Latin name, Terra or Tellus. The Hydrogen gases of the Big Bang formed galaxies, then suns, then planets, among them Earth. It seems that the Sun, Earth and the Moon were all originated from the fragments of Gigantus. Just after its creation, the Ethereal Energy of Life spawned Demiurge, who seeded the planet with its energies, creating the Elder Gods. Many continents eventually formed, including Gondwanaland and Laurasia. Life After half a billion years, 4 billion years ago, the formation of "building block of life" from waters stirred by volcanic heat and lightning's pulse led to the primordial cell, who divided in two cells, one of them (That Which Endures) modifying his genetic pattern and both reassembling, before splintering again and spreading that change into all descendant of that first organism, manifesting its intellect in random creatures every 100,000 years, transferring itself from species to species in order to remain in the fittest host-species. Million of years later (500 million years ago), diversity of life began to manifest itself, with fish. Those new forms of organic life were watched over by Gaea who became life's protector. Life spread, with the plants who first invaded Earth, then the great forests, fish crawled Earth as the first amphibious life, the Lizards and Dinosaurs eventually appeared, and lived developed within 100 to 200 million years, the Age of Set. The first mammals rose as well. Cretaceous–Paleogene Extinction Event Eventually, Gaea and Which That Endures decided to let the Dinosaurs fade in profit for those mammals. Set refused that, and sent his Dinosaurs to try to eradicate the mammals, but was countered by Atum. Anthropocene ... World War I ... World War II ... Cold War ... Modern Age ... | PointsOfInterest = Continents * Africa * Antarctica * Asia * Atlantis * Australia * Europe * Lemuria * North America * South America | Residents = Superhumans Super Heroes and Villains The tradition of using costumed secret identities to fight (or commit) evil had long existed in this world (for example, with the medieval Black Knight) but it came into prominence during the days of the American 'Wild West' with heroes such as the Phantom Rider. During the 20th Century, the tradition was reinvigorated, first by Captain America in the 40's (not the first costumed hero of the time, but the most influential) and then by Spider-Man in modern times. Earth's major heroes (the ones who get involved in most of the important events) are the Amazing Spider-Man, the Invincible Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, Daredevil, Black Panther, the Mighty Thor, the Incredible Hulk, the Fantastic Four, S.H.I.E.L.D.’s director Nick Fury, and Captain America. The Avengers and the X-Men are also major players, although the memberships of both groups have often changed. The Avengers have included most of Earth's major heroes as members at one time or another. The X-Men consists of various mutants, such as Wolverine, brought together by Professor X. Dr. Strange has often formed an ad-hoc team of heroes called The Defenders to help him deal with major menaces to the world, often including the Hulk, the Sub-Mariner, the Silver Surfer, and various other heroes. Of course, as one would expect in a universe with superheroes, there would inevitably have to be crime and evil, and this universe is by far no exception. Arguably the most dastardly and dreaded villain in Earth-616 by far would have to be Victor Von Doom, the dreaded Doctor Doom, archenemy of the Fantastic Four. He has the record of most heroes fought, having fought nearly every hero on Earth. Other major villains include Magnus, the mutant master of magnetism known as Magneto and the mutant overlord Apocalypse, archenemies of the X-Men, corrupt businessman Norman Osborn, the megalomaniacal Green Goblin, Doctor Otto Octavius, a.k.a. Doctor Octopus, and Eddie Brock, once the venomous Venom, all of whom are the top archenemies of Spider-Man, Victor Creed, Sabretooth, archenemy of Wolverine, Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime, archenemy of Daredevil, Samuel Sterns, the Leader, and Emil Blonsky, the gamma-irradiated monster the Abomination, archenemies of the incredible Hulk, the Dreaded Dormammu and Baron Mordo, archenemies of Doctor Strange, the Nazi Fascist Red Skull, archenemy of Captain America, the trickster god Loki, archenemy of Thor, the Mandarin, archenemy of Iron Man, Kang the Conqueror and Ultron, archenemies of the Avengers, and Mephisto, archenemy of Ghost Rider and the Silver Surfer. A degree of paranoid fear against mutants exists due to stories of mutants being a race or even a species (Homo superior or Homo sapiens superior) that is evolving and is meant to replace normal humans. This has caused organizations to form to deal with the problem, who can be divided into three camps: those who seek peaceful coexistence between mutants and normal humans (the X-Men and their affiliated groups), those who seek to control or eliminate humans to give mutants safety or dominance (Magneto and his followers, as well as other mutants such as Apocalypse), and those who seek to regulate or eliminate mutants in favor of humans. The latter often use the robots known as Sentinels as weapons. Origin of superhuman powers Most of the superhumans owe their powers to the Celestials, cosmic entities who visited Earth one million years ago and experimented on our prehistoric ancestors (a process they also carried out on several other planets). This resulted in the creation of two hidden races, the godlike Eternals and the genetically unstable Deviants, in addition to giving some humans an "x-factor" in their genes, which sometimes activates naturally, resulting in sometimes superpowered, sometimes disfigured individuals called mutants. Others require other factors (such as radiation) for their powers to come forth. With the exception of psionic abilities, these powers are usually random; rarely do two people have the exact same set of powers. It is not clear why the Celestials did this, although it is known that they continue to observe humanity's evolution.A Marvel series called Earth X explored one possible reason: that superhumans are meant to protect a Celestial that is "growing" inside Earth; but this series repeatedly contradicts previously established Marvel continuity. The majority of the public is unaware of what may cause superhuman powers. Other common origins for superhuman powers include magic, genetic manipulation, or bionic implants. Some heroes and villains have no powers at all but depend instead on hand-to-hand combat training or advanced technological equipment. Technology is slightly more advanced than in our world due to unique individuals of genius intelligence, such as Reed Richards, (Mister Fantastic) of the Fantastic Four, Tony Stark, the Invincible Iron Man, Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk, and Doctor Doom. However, most of the really advanced devices (such as powered armor and death rays) are too expensive for the common citizen, and are usually in the hands of government organizations like S.H.I.E.L.D., or powerful criminal organizations like the Maggia, A.I.M., and Hydra. One major company producing these devices is Stark International, owned by Anthony Stark (Iron Man) but there are others. Advanced technology has also been given to humans by hidden races, aliens, or time travelers like Kang the Conqueror, who is known to have influenced the robotics industry in the past. * The battery effect: the cells in the body have the same function as batteries, being charged with energy that comes from an outside source. This is most often seen in gamma empowered individuals such as the Hulk, who get their powers from this stored energy. Their powers will remain as long as the energy is present, and can even be increased by filling the "batteries" even more. If the energy is emptied, the powers will fade away. * Psionic energy, which is assumed to be an invisible, unknown form of energy generated by all living brains has the ability to manipulate other forms of matter and energy. ** Universal psionic field is a force present everywhere in the universe, but only those with abilities to connect to it can make use of its energy. * Extra-dimensional spaces are dimensions that can be tapped in order to pull mass or energy from them (to add to Earth) or taken away and stored in "pocket dimensions" to be retrieved later. This is how characters like the Hulk can grow and shrink with no visible absorption of mass. A type of subatomic particles called Pym Particles can be used to render these effects. The change in mass can also affect density, allowing a subject's body to become harder or incorporeal. Some characters can seem to "transform" themselves (or others) into nonliving substances, or even pure energy, by storing their bodies in extradimensional space and replacing them with bodies made from matter or energy from that dimension, while their souls remain on Earth, controlling their new body. Travel into other dimensions can also be used as a way to "teleport" by re-entering the Prime dimension at a different point from the exiting one. ** The Darkforce is an unknown, dark substance from another dimension known simply as the Darkforce Dimension. It can be summoned and manipulated to create impenetrable darkness, to solidify it in various forms, and (most notably) to absorb the "life energy" from living beings. Not all users can use all these effects. The Darkforce can also be used to teleport via its home dimension, but this is dangerous to all except those with Darkforce powers. Some believe that the Darkforce is sentient and sometimes has an evil influence on those who use it. Various heroes and villains have versions of Darkforce powers, including Darkstar, the first Blackout, the Shroud, Cloak and Quagmire. Cloak seems to be the prime 'portal' to the Darkforce, however. ** The Living Light is the opposite of the Darkforce: a form of energy that resembles light and also comes from its own dimension, but has healing effects on living beings (except ones made of darkness or Darkforce). It is unknown if it might be sentient. Cloak's partner, Dagger seems to be the Living Light's main avatar. ** Enigma Force is suspected to be connected to the Microverse, and is also the source to the Uni-Power, which transforms an individual into Captain Universe. It has threatened X-23 with being its chosen and future vessel. * Magic also appears to be like a form of energy, except that it can defy the laws of physics naturally. However, it does have rules of its own to follow, which vary with the method of invocation, usually in the form of spoken spells. It appears to be present in everything, even living beings. All humans in the Marvel Universe have the ability to use magic, but only if properly trained. Most people are unaware that magic actually works. In addition, powerful magical beings from other dimensions have created specific, extremely powerful magical spells that they allow to be used (often indiscriminately) by those sorcerers who invoke their names; one example is the trinity of beings called The Vishanti, who serve as patrons to heroic sorcerers. At any given time, there is a sorcerer on Earth whose task is to protect the universe against extradimensional mystical invaders; this sorcerer is known as the Sorcerer Supreme, an office currently held by Doctor Strange. * "Hellfire" is a magical force that resembles fire, but is cold and hurts the soul rather than the physical body; it is used mostly by demonic beings. Supernatural Beings * Angels - are celestial beings that live in the extra-dimensional realm of heaven. They were created by God with the sole purpose to serve him. They were charged with protecting mankind from the evils of the universe. However, some of the angels were jealous of the humans and attempted to rebel against their father lead by Lucifer but they were cast out of heaven to the extra-dimensional realm known as Hell. Over time these fallen angels became demons. These two faction have been at war for over one million years. * Demons - evil magical beings who take affairs in the matters of the universe, one of the most notorious being Mephisto. Others include Nightmare, D'Spayre, N'Astirh, Dormammu, and Shuma-Gorath. ** N'Garai - lived on Earth millions of years ago but left to live in another dimensional plane. ** Undying Ones - used to live in the Himalayas. * Elder Gods - incredibly powerful ethereal beings with vast cosmic powers, who are the survivors of the first wave of entities that were spawned by the Demiurge visiting Earth soon after its formation, 4 billion years ago. * Gibborim - a race of three six-fingered giants. * Lycanthrope - Werewolves are humanoids with lupine characteristics. * Gods - the gods of most polytheistic pantheons are actually powerful, immortal human-like races from other dimensions who visited Earth in ancient times, and became the basis of many legends (obviously not all such legends can be true, since they contradict scientific facts, as well as each other.) Besides mythological gods, many deities made up by Marvel writers exist as well, such as the Dark Gods, enemies of the Asgardians. Note that many persons and beings have falsely pretended to be gods or demons during history; in particular, none of the ones claiming to be figures from Judeo-Christian beliefs (such as Satan, God, or the Angels) have turned out to be the real article. ** Aboriginal Gods - Gods of Australian Aboriginal peoples. ** Ahau - Mayan Gods ** Akua - Polynesian Gods ** Amatsu-Kami - Japanese Gods ** Annunaki - Mesopotamian Gods ** Apu - Incan Gods ** Asgardians - pre-Christian Norse Gods ** Daevas - Hindu Gods ** Dievas - pre-Christian Slavic Gods ** Diwatas - Philippine Gods ** Heliopolitans - Ancient Egyptian Gods ** Jumala - Finnish Gods ** Manidoog - Gods of North America ** Olympians - Ancient Greek Gods *** Titans - overthrown by their descendants, the Olympian Gods. ** Tenger - Turkic and Mongolian Gods ** Téteoh - Aztec Gods ** Tuatha de Danaans - pre-Christian Celtic Gods ** Vodu - West African Gods ** Xian - Chinese Gods ** Yazatas - Persian Gods Most of the current generation of gods have been revealed to be the descendants of the Elder Goddess Gaea. The two most prominent pantheons are the Asgardians (of whom Thor is a member) and the Olympians (of whom Hercules is a member). The lords of the various pantheons sometimes gather in groups known as the Council of Godheads and Council of Skyfathers. * Vampires - are a form of mystically-resurrected humans, therefore their general appearance is as varied as the human race. ** Aqueos - Vampiric Atlanteans first created by an ancient spell. ** Tryks - do not feed on humans but prefer to attack and feed on Vampires. * Zombies - Typically reanimated corpses through means of magic, scientific, or biological infection. Other Races * Ethereals - a tribe of advanced humanoids genetically engineered thousands of years ago by the Nuwali. * Saurians - The radiation from a nuclear bomb test interacted with the local lizard species and created advanced reptilian beings. Notable Personalities Politicians * Graydon Creed - founder of Friends of Humanity, a group vehemently opposed to mutant civil rights. A presidential contender, Creed was shot and killed at a rally, and was recently resurrected. * Victor von Doom - Monarch of Latveria. * Senator Robert Kelly - anti-mutant activist and prominent United States Senator who rose to power on an anti-mutant platform. A primary backer of Project Wideawake and the Mutant Control Act. After the mutant Pyro saved his life, Kelly worked toward improving human/mutant relations, but it was not long before a militant anti-mutant activist assassinated him, furious that Kelly had betrayed their cause. * Magneto - former ruler of Genosha, international Mutant rights activist. * Namor - King of Atlantis. * Sue Storm-Richards - Regent of the Uhari throne at The Peak. * Barack Obama - Former President of the United States of America. * Scott Summers - Former leader of mutant race on Utopia. Former leader of the Mutant Revolution. * T'Challa - King of Wakanda, but no longer ruler of it. | Notes = * Earth is a Class M World, according to the Shi'ar. * Many beings have taken roles of evolutionary caretakers or manipulators and may contradict themselves. * In the same register, the origins/genesis story cross and possibly contradict themselves, due to time travels, telling distortion of stories, gods or god-like beings interventions... * Other inconsistencies remains in the datation of events. | Trivia = | Links = * Earth at Wikipedia.org }} Pacha Category:Nine Worlds Category:Class M Worlds